


Always Liked The Tie

by klutzy34



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9364820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy34/pseuds/klutzy34
Summary: A collection of bits and pieces for Kono/Danny.





	1. Spoons

**Author's Note:**

> When it comes to Hawaii Five-0, I've shipped the Core Four in all variations since the beginning, some ships taking a little longer to hit me (and really earning their place because of that), but of my two absolute favorites, McDanno and Danny/Kono, I've shipped the latter the longest. (Sometimes with Steve as an OT3.)
> 
> While I don't have any longer stories about the two of them (yet), I've accumulated little bits and pieces on Tumblr that I finally wanted to move here as a collection. This is an ongoing work, no specific timeline, with a few AUs thrown in for good measure (Danny and Kono as assassins?). I just wanted to throw my lot in with the awesome authors who have already given us some wonderful Danny/Kono stuff.

Danny was kneeling before her.

Clad only in a button down shirt, holding a carton of ice cream, Kono stared down at her boyfriend, at the spoon he held up to her. She ran a hand through her ruffled hair, breath catching in her throat as she tried to speak, tried to ask what was going on. Instead, he beat her to it.

“I always imagine these moments more elaborate, planned out, but when the moment comes, it’s because my gut tells me it’s right time,” Danny explained softly. The moonlight through the window illuminated his muscular figure wearing only boxers, ungelled hair just as ruffled as hers. “And the right time happens to always be spontaneous, which means no ring, so I have to get creative,” he added, holding his free hand out to his side, then waving to the spoon.   


“I go to get us utensils and I find out Gracie, she hasn’t done the dishes yet, and there’s only one spoon. One spoon for the two of us and I think, yeah, I could share a spoon with you, now and for the rest of our lives, you know?” The corner of Danny’s mouth turned up a little more, his smile soft and hopeful. Kono dropped the frozen carton on the island counter a little harder than she meant to, the _thump_ barely registering. 

“So I’m asking…Kono Kalakaua, would you share a spoon with me for the rest of our lives, every carton of ice cream here on out?”   


He stretched his arm a little higher and Kono reacted on pure instinct, taking his wrist and tugging him to his feet, arms wrapping around him. “Yes,” she murmured softly, her laughter soft, excited. “Yes, absolutely. I want to share my Chunky Monkey with you, Danny Williams, for the rest of my life and believe me, I’ve never wanted to share it with anyone before.”

Danny stepped from her arms, wrestling the top off the carton and then digging out a spoonful of ice cream. Turning back to her, he held it up again. “Me neither, babe,” he replied, then leaned forward to kiss her. Kono put a finger to his lips, stopping him, then took the spoon. The taste of Chunky Monkey on her lips, she hooked a finger in his boxers and pulled him close again, kissing him hard, fiercely. 

He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her to him. “I promise I’ll get you a ring soon,” he murmured against her lips. Kono broke the kiss to rest her forehead against his, closing her eyes as she clasped his face in her hands. 

“Don’t worry about it. We have our spoon.”   



	2. Love Tap

A moment of distraction, the sound of a door shutting in an almost empty gym, caused Danny to look away for seconds, his mitt moving just a little downward at the same time. It was too late for Kono to pull the hit and she could only watch in horror as her glove skimmed the top of the mitt.

Danny’s head snapped back and he stumbled backwards into the ropes. Kono immediately tore off her gloves, tossing them to the floor as she quickly crossed the few steps between them, catching Danny’s face in her hands. He leaned against the ropes.

“’m fine, I’m fine,” he muttered softly, at first dazed before his voice grew a little stronger, reassuring. He laid a hand gently over one of her wrists, squeezing. “I’m fine, Kono. That wasn’t the first time I took a hit, sure as hell won’t be the last.”

She shot him a look before slipping between the ropes, heading deeper into the gym. It didn’t take long to locate an ice bag and a towel to wrap it in, as she was an excellent investigator after all, and returned to the ring.

Batting away his hand, gently prodding around his face, she took another look at it, tilting his head up to see better in the gym lights above. “Kono, babe, I’m fine.” A grin spread across Danny’s face. “Even if your jab lands like a semi truck speeding down a hill. That’s kind of sexy.”

Kono stared at him for a moment before she let out a laugh, shaking her head at him. Leaning in, she softly pressed her lips against his eye, lingering there seconds before she pulled back and replaced them with the ice bag.

“That? Nah, that was just a love tap.”


	3. Wagers (Assassins AU)

“Of all the targets in all the world, I run into you looking at mine like the despicable waste of oxygen that he is.”

If looks could kill, Kono Kalakaua would be the Medusa of Evening Wear and Danny Williams would happily turn to stone gazing at her. The dark red material clung and draped just right to every curve, accentuating her body in all the right ways. The dramatic updo bared a long, tanned neck that Danny remembered tasting on a few separate occasions, once never being enough. Her lips curved into a teasing smile before she took a sip of her champagne and looked out to the well-dressed crowd, her gaze falling on the mobster-turned-politician Danny referenced a moment earlier.

“Did anyone ever tell you that you have a suspicious mind? I’m only here to patron the arts, Danny, not work,” she replied innocently, reaching out to straighten the knot in his tie. A light tug up top was followed by one that couldn’t be helped farther down. Kalakaua had to know that he was wrapped around her pinkie and did that just for sport. He rolled his eyes.

“And I’m a big fan of the schmoozing, babe,” he murmured dryly, reaching out to snatch a champagne flute from a passing waiter, draining half of it in a single gulp. Salvo continued to shake hands, smiling at his donors like he didn’t have a care in the world. These were the jobs Danny didn’t mind, the ones where the target had no redeeming qualities, no remorse. Where he could bring a little peace to a grieving family, unlike himself.

“I can tell. You’ve got such a people person way about you.” Kono angled her body to keep Salvo in her peripheral while looking at Danny. One arm draped casually over her middle, the other still holding the glass aloft as she considered him. Danny found himself scanning her body for any sign of the tools of her trade, but if she had them on her, she’d hid them well. “How would you feel about a small wager?”

Well, that had his interest. “A small wager, huh? Yeah, sure, make my night a little more interesting.” No, a hell of a lot more interesting, but appearing too interested not only put the ball in her court, but in her very capable hands and gave her full control.

Kono let her gaze travel slowly down his body, making no attempt to hide her own searching as he’d done earlier. “If I achieve the objective first, you give me your key to your hotel room,” she said, tilting her head towards Salvo. “If you do, I’ll give you mine.”

Danny flashed her a wide grin, then tossed back the rest of his champagne. Suddenly, he’d never wanted to end a life so badly, though it had nothing to do with the act itself. He wasn’t a complete psychopath. “I hope your place has decent room service,” he stated, giving her a small wink before he moved away into the crowd. Kono gave him a sly smile before she turned to do the same.

————–

Danny woke to find the other side of the bed empty, as was expected. He rolled onto his stomach, sliding his hand over where a female body had earlier lain, feeling the faint warmth still present on the sheets. Closing his eyes, he inhaled the faint scent of her perfume, something light and flowery, then buried his face in the pillow.

The loss meant no pay day, but he was still well ahead in that regard. Enough to pay his expenses, enough to send home to his parents for Grace. Enough for that fancy H & K that hit the market earlier that month, the one his Russian contact extolled the virtues of, claiming it would be perfect for him. The loss meant his gain, a night with Kono where they explored, tasted, touched every part of each other, soft skin and lips, bodies entangled.

Danny rolled onto his back, arms spread from side to side of the bed, closing his eyes and groaning. God help him, he was in love with the competition.


	4. Head Over Tails (Mermaid AU)

While her uncle’s people preferred the safety of their territory, Kono desired adventure, swimming farther each day to find places where she could watch the humans near the water, daring to move closer and closer. It was on one of those trips on the fringe of the human world that she actually met her first.

Near the dock as she weaved her way around pillars, chasing a little fish that so colorfully caught her attention, the water above her head exploded outwards as a body crashed into it, scaring the fish away and causing Kono to whirl around, her fists rising for a fight before her long hair completely cleared her vision. The body floated downwards, a small cloud of blood trailing from one temple. She hesitated only a moment before swimming beneath him, wrapping her arms around his body and pulling him towards the shore.

In the dim light from the setting sun, lights flashing further down, she pulled herself and the human onto the sand. He lay still, so very still, and she fiddled with the strange vest he wore before finding a strap to undo, slipping her hand beneath. The faint thump of his heart gave her hope and she leaned down, gently directing his head towards her, lips meeting his to share the air in his lungs. 

_One. Two. Try again._

This time, his back arched up and he started coughing, ocean water dribbling down the sides of his mouth before she turned him on his side, hand running down his arm as he hacked it all up. When he settled on his back again, those heavy lidded blue eyes locked with hers, a gloved hand reaching up to brush against her cheek. “If I believed in angels…” he rasped out, “if I believed, I’d say you were-”

“Danny!” In the blink of an eye, she pulled from his grasp and slipped back into the ocean, swimming farther out before she dared surface. When she did, she saw two more humans crouched beside him, helping him to a sitting position, but he only seemed to have eyes for the ocean, searching.


	5. Ohana (OT3 AU)

_“Ohana means family. Family means no one gets left behind.”_

He’d forgotten how many times he’d seen this movie now, but the line always struck him no matter what. Danny was, after all, a testament to the power of the Ohana spirit that resided in the small family he’d gained through Five-0 and the people that surrounded them. There was a time, one that felt in another lifetime now, that he’d wanted nothing to do with the island. Now, he couldn’t imagine leaving it.

Under the blanket beside him, Kono shifted, mumbled in her sleep, then buried her head on his shoulder, her dark hair falling over her face. “Did you feel that?” Steve murmured on Kono’s other side, his fingers laced with Danny’s and resting on Kono’s stomach. Danny nodded slowly, the phantom feeling of the baby’s kick still fluttering against his fingertips. 

Kono growled against his neck. “This child is a McGarrett this time,” she muttered, still almost entirely asleep, her words fuzzy. “Tell ‘em to leave my bladder alone.” Before either Steve or Danny could reply, a soft snore interrupted and Kono was out again. The lack of sleep was catching up to her.

In the armchair nearby, Grace shot Danny an amused look over the top of her phone while her little sister Kalea giggled, comfortably cuddled up to her big sister with a bowl of popcorn almost as big as she was. 

“I think we should get her to bed,” Danny whispered to Steve as he adjusted the blanket around Kono’s shoulders, “but if she’s finally sleeping, I don’t want to move her.” 

Steve nodded his agreement. “The movie isn’t over yet and Grace can get Kalea into bed after, right?” Grace gave her stepfather the thumbs up, then ruffled Kalea’s hair. The little girl’s hands shot up to her hair immediately and started smoothing it down. “Those genetics are all yours, Danno.”

Danny reached along the top of the couch and nudged Steve playfully, as much as he could without jostling Kono awake at any rate. Still, she shifted in her sleep again, this time turning just enough to stretch her legs over Steve’s. He carefully made sure the blanket adequately covered her legs and feet, hand smoothing the blanket as he gave her a fond look. His other arm stretched along the back of the couch, playing with the hair at the nape of Danny’s neck. 

Before he turned his attention to the movie once more, Danny glanced over the scene that laid out before him: Kono, his wife, sprawled out between her husbands, entrusting them to watch over her while she slept; Steve, his husband, watching a Disney look with a content, easy smile on his face; Gracie and Kalea, his daughters, whispering to each other about something on the screen, Grace pointing while Kalea stared, mouth slightly open in wonder. Another addition to their family on the way. 

With Steve’s gentle massage and Kono’s quiet snores, Danny slipped into a light sleep, head resting against the couch. It wasn’t long before Steve followed suit, the three of them entangled in each other. 

When the movie ended, Grace put a finger to her lips and motioned for Kalea to help her with blankets. Between the two of them, they made sure the adults were comfortably tucked in before Grace took Kalea’s hand, both of them sneaking upstairs to their bedrooms. With one last look downstairs, she smiled happily and flipped off the light.

“Sleep tight.”


	6. Cavalry (Assassins AU)

Kono didn’t flinch when Danny’s hand shot down, grabbing the gun from her holster and firing over her shoulder. The thud of a body hitting the ground followed soon after and she glanced back to see the muscle lying still, hit between the eyes. She took the gun back from him calmly and reholstered it as he finished shedding the ropes that once bound him to a chair and reclaimed his equipment, tightening the belt and checking his guns. She watched him, arms crossed, before venturing, “didn’t anyone ever tell you that vendettas are a bad idea?”

Danny shot her a look while he slid the guns back in their holsters. “That’s cute coming from the woman hunting Yakuza like she’s gunning for the high score on Duck Hunt,” he replied dryly. A dark look appeared on Kono’s face briefly before the cool detachment replaced it. “I’m good at what I do. Don’t think I didn’t hear about what they did to you and your cousin,” he added, shaking a finger at her. Sensing he was traipsing on dangerous territory however, he quickly changed subjects. “Why’d you come after me?”

Kono shrugged a shoulder lazily. “You think I let just anyone buy me breakfast?” she asked, giving him the faintest hint of a smirk before beckoning for him to follow her. “Let’s get out of here before they come looking to initiate round two.” Danny shook his head. “Three?” Her jaw dropped. “Four? No wonder you look like hell.” He made a sound of offense as she spun on her heel and strode out of the room, him quickly following after her.

The sound of footsteps echoing down both hallways made them both pause, Danny sighing in defeat while Kono felt a small hint of excitement at the prospect of battle. “So, speaking of, you can buy me breakfast after I finish saving your ass and cleaning up that pretty face of yours,” she tossed off casually, tilting her head at his battered and bloody face. Danny managed a grin for all of two seconds before he winced and worked his jaw, sliding the guns loose and turning to put his back to hers.

“You’re on, babe.”


	7. Mr. and Mrs. Kalakaua (Canon AU)

“We have to stop meeting like this, Kalakaua,” Danny called from where he crouched down behind the island counter. He took advantage of the cover to check where he was with ammo, scowling when he saw how low he was. Shit, he had a sniper nearby and there he was, a decent shot himself, but not in possession of her eagle-eyed aim. He gripped the gun with two hands, back pressed against the smooth wood of the counter’s sides.

He heard her light laugh from the kitchen doorway, the sound making his heart do a light flutter that he could have mistaken for arrhythmia if it wasn’t for the goofy smile on his face that came with. “You’d hate it if we stopped,” she called back and he chanced a look around the corner. Just as he suspected, she was keeping out of sight and waiting for his move.

“Yeah, because there’s nothing hotter than being shot at,” he replied dryly, shaking his head. Kono Kalakaua had that fire about her where danger was just something to be dealt with on a day ending in Y and she enjoyed it from beginning to the end. He couldn’t understand what it was about him that he kept attracting the adrenaline junkies but here he was in a match of smarts and aptitude with one of the brightest, strongest, and absolutely beautiful inside and out, women he knew.

It was just unfortunate that she was on the other side.

He tilted his head back, drew in a breath, and slowly pushed up, reaching back on the counter until he found something that he could toss across the kitchen to hopefully draw her fire and level the playing field. Spatula. Okay, a spatula worked. Preferably in close quarter combat but it did make quite the clatter when he threw it across the kitchen where it clattered into a chair leg and slid under the table, spinning round and round until it slowed and came to a stop, pointing at him. He poked his head out tentatively again but there was no movement from the doorway. Where was sh-

He felt the cool press of a gun on the back of his neck, smelled the light flower-scented body spray, a lithe body leaning in and lips brushing against his ear. “It looks like you’ve finally met your match, Williams. Too bad, I was really enjoying our little games,” Kono murmured, then leaned back, the gun disappearing for only a moment before she pulled the trigger.

And his shoulders jerked back as she hit him dead between with a blast of cold water. “Cold,” Danny grunted as it soaked into his worn old t-shirt and continued to spread down his spine. “What the hell did you do, soak it in ice cubes before you loaded up?” he added, dropping his own gun on the counter as he rose to his feet and pulled his t-shirt off.

“Something like that,” Kono replied lightly as she stepped smoothly around the corner and claimed her prize, a spoon full of the last bit of cookie dough remaining from the dozens of cookies she and Danny worked for hours over. Grace’s cheerleading squad had another competition coming up and they needed all the funds they could raise, which meant the typical dozen or so cookies for a bake sale wouldn’t cut it.

Her eyes closed and she hummed her appreciation, slowly drawing the spoon out of her mouth. “Oh so good,” she groaned, waving the empty spoon in the air. “It’s really unfortunate that you couldn’t have a taste and when those cookies come out of the oven, you’ll only be able to look at those too.” Kono grinned at him mischievously.

“Is that so?” Danny sat his water gun on the counter and casually sauntered her way. “No, when it really comes down to it, I’m lucky my kids aren’t here to have to explain to them why it’s okay for us to break the rule about no water fights in the house.”

Kono pointed the spoon at him, eyebrows rising. “Most of that was outside and you’re the one who decided to go Mr. and Mrs. Smith on me, buddy. You and your super spy fantasies,” she shot back. At least she tried to when he slipped his arms around her waist and tugged her close, the last word muffled against his lips as he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, sinking into the embrace, just enjoying the peace and quiet of the kitchen while they had it.

“Hey,” Danny said softly as he pulled away, a faint smile on his lips. “I just want you to remember something, okay?” The way he stated that made her brow furrow, wondering where he was going with that. “Just remember I love you very, very much.” And before she could ask what that was about, a cloud of flour exploded over her head and Danny slipped out of her arms to go sprinting from the kitchen, leaving Kono to blink owlishly at the spot he’d just been standing in.

“Oh, you are SO dead!” she finally shouted, quickly turning back to retrieve a handful of ice from the fridge before she sprinted after him. “You better run because if I get ahold of you, the only action those boxers are seeing tonight will be this handful of ice!”


	8. Comfort Food (OT3 AU)

Their shoes and socks had been kicked off as they made their way up the stairs, arms full, to Steve’s bedroom. They were soon entangled in the sheets on the bed, still fully clothed but legs and arms quickly invading personal space, the need to be close, for intimate touch without sex, to provide grounding.

Kono rest her head against Steve’s shoulder, closing her eyes as she reached out to grab Danny’s sleeve, tugging him closer until she was nestled in her own little cocoon created by her boys, a brief wall between reality and herself. The last few days and the anger that coursed like fire through her veins, the inability to stop the dark thoughts and horrifying images. Those girls, the ones they rescued and the ones like them, out there in the world, who didn’t know if help would ever come. 

Danny’s hip bumped against hers, his arm sliding over her shoulders, squeezing her tightly once before resting lightly over her shoulders. Steve’s soon joined, running the opposite way. They stayed that way for a while, no one saying a word, just there, supportive and loving. She started to drift, almost slipping into a deep sleep she hadn’t been able to find in days when the crinkle of tinfoil made her open her eyes.

Steve had one of the boxes of Aloha Girls cookies trapped between his knees, wrestling the packaging open one handed because he refused to let her go. The corner of her mouth quirking up in a smile, Kono reached out to help him, the two making quick work of it. Steve stuck one in his mouth, then offered the box to her and Danny, each of them taking one.

Resting on and around their blanketed legs, more boxes littered the bed, more cookies in one place than Kono ever figured she’d see in a lifetime outside of a bake sale. Twelve from Danny, thirteen from Steve, fifteen from her. She pulled the box towards her again, Steve easily going along with the pull. “We’re not going to eat all these in one setting, you know,” she said softly. 

Danny huffed out a soft laugh. “Maybe not but as former Boy Scouts - “

“You mean one former and one banished.”

“That is not the point, Steven. As former Boy Scouts, we felt it best to be prepared,” Danny finished. Kono pulled him a little closer, feeling that at that moment, there was no such thing as too close.

“Prepared for what? A siege?” 

Over her head, they exchanged a look. She didn’t need to see them to know, she knew them and they knew her.

“No,” Steve said, breaking the silence that fell again, “to be here for as long as you need us to be, Kono.”


	9. Stay With Me (Angel!Danny AU)

They were soft under her fingertips, dark gray feathers, longer than her hand. Her already shallow breathing hitched in surprise, sending another ripple of pain through her stomach. The wings above her rustled gently in the breeze and then Danny was looking down at her again, expression strained and concerned, but trying valiantly to look calm for her. If only Kono didn’t know him so well.

“You have wings,” she whispered and his eyes widened in surprise. “Why do you have wings, Danny?”

He was silent for a moment, maybe longer, she couldn’t tell, not since the shot that sent her to the floor. Her other hand grasped his kevlar vest tighter as another spasm of pain hit. As if trying to distract her, he finally found his voice. “A father will do anything to see his little girl grow up, even when his time is apparently up,” he murmured.

To her own surprise, she giggled. “An angel, Danny?”

He smiled softly down at her. “Guardian. They like to keep it non-religious, an organization pursuing the good in all. To protecting those important to its existence.” He brushed the hair away from her face, his touch so gentle that Kono pressed her cheek against his palm.

“I’m going to make you a deal,” she said, opening an eye to look up at him. “I can’t focus on this right now, what with the minor gunshot wound-” She ignored his soft growl of disagreement on severity.

“Are you really making a deal with your own surv-”

“I am going to be just fine, heal up. In exchange, you will let me take you on a date and you will explain this to me, because I can’t just forget,” Kono admonished him seriously, fighting to keep her eyes open.

“Promise me you’ll fight to stay awake until help gets here,” Danny countered. Kono nodded once. “You know, if you wanted to date me, all you had to do was ask. I don’t know if you realized this, but I’m awfully fond of you, Kalakaua.”

She laughed again. “Timing. Wounded and bleeding all over the ground while you’re doing your thing seemed appropriate.” The pull of oxygen was growing harder, more labored, and she felt the press of his lips on her forehead.

“Hang in there, babe. Help will be here soon. Trust me when I say there’s no fun in dying.”


End file.
